The Untold Tale
by cuteepiee1
Summary: Everyone knows the story of King Arthur, however, some very important people were left out. This is the untold tale of Anouk. Sister. Lover. Healer. Knight. ArthGuin. TristanOC GawainOCGalahad LanceOC BorsVan DagOC
1. Willing Service

**Hello all! I got the idea for this story actually while watching the movie and reading one of my absolute favorite fanfics_ Healer_ by GalahadsGurl. If you haven't read it you definitely should! At the moment I am quite obsessed with King Arthur, so I decided it was time for me to make a new King Arthur story! It will be eventual GawainOCGalahad because I simply adore the pairing and have only seen it been used successfully once. Please enjoy the first chapter! Reviews would be quite lovely! **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except my OC, Anouk. Anything you recognize does not belong to me! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1**

* * *

><p>A young girl, no older than eight, sat beside a tent slowly sharpening a small, intricately designed, dagger. Ever so often she would hear hoof beats and look up, waiting for someone. When she saw it was not who she was looking for she quickly returned to her task, continuing until the small blade was sharp enough to reach her satisfaction. She then started fletching arrows, a simple, yet tedious, task.<p>

Around midday hoof beats sounded, and the girl once again looked up from her work. Her eyes lit up in recognition and she quickly rid herself of the arrows, and set off towards the rider.

"Tristan!" The girl shouted, reaching him quickly and helping him dismount. "I have missed you brother, did the hunt go as well as expected?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her. "Anouk, you doubt my hunting skills?" He let a smirk grace his dark features at the look on his sisters face. It was well known that Tristan, despite his young age, was the best hunter in their tribe. Silent as the grave with eyes like a hawk, Tristan missed nothing.

"Brother, just because you happen to be the most skilled hunter now, do not be so smug, for one day someone will come along and best you!" She mimicked his smirk, almost a perfect replica of her brother, then laughed at the incredulous look on her brothers face.

"So says you sister, yet none have bested me." He glanced at his sister, who stood with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face, and noted how she was quickly growing into the exact image of their mother, who had passed from fever not two winters ago. Their father passed soon after, unable to carry on without his beloved. Tristan thought his father to be selfish. He had two children, one barely fifteen and the other not quite six, yet he left them to their own devices.

Tristan quickly took charge and successfully raised Anouk for almost two winters, on his own. He was more of a silent boy at seventeen, and many were afraid of him. But not Anouk, never his little shadow. He saw himself as more her father than a brother, and the thought did not bother him quite as much as he supposed it should.

"Oh hush! Now tell me of the hunt!"

Tristan chuckled at his sisters wide eyes that eagerly awaited his regaling of the events of this morning.

* * *

><p>The day passed smoothly and found Tristan and Anouk making their supper around dusk, talking, well Anouk did most of the talking and Tristan listened, yet he found comfort in her mindless chatter.<p>

"Tristan?" Anouk turned to her brother, innocent eyes wide and held a bit of pain. He grunted in response to let her know he was listening. "Will…will you tell me a story about mother…its just…as the days pass it gets harder for me to picture what she looked like…" She trailed off, her voice holding more and more sadness with each word she spoke.

"You look just like her. A miniature version of her, even in spirit." Tristan set aside their meal, taking enough to place in her bowl and then his own. "You even talk like her, especially when you try and reprimand me." He let a small smile grace his face and set the bowl in front of his sister, then joining her. Her eyes never left his face, and a tiny smile was soon tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The siblings spent the rest of the evening talking of their parents and fell into a restful sleep, completely unaware of what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose that morning, the entire tribe was awoken to the sound of hoof beats. Their tribe, like most Sarmatian tribes, were not known to be hospitable, so Tristan quickly grabbed his sword and bow and made to leave the tent, looking to Anouk quickly "Shadow, do not follow. Stay here and keep your dagger close. If anyone enters that is not me or someone from our tribe, you incapacitate and run." He had gone over this with her many times, if ever something happened to him, she was to quickly eliminate her enemy and run to the nearest tribe and seek shelter.<p>

She nodded her acknowledgement to her brother and he was quickly off.

Not longer than fifteen minutes her brother had been gone when Anouk heard cries of a woman. The utter despair in the woman's shriek made Anouk's heart clench in sympathy for her. Anouk never was one for violence, though she was good at it, she always enjoyed helping and healing. She had a natural gift at not only taking life, but restoring life as well.

Within moments of the woman's cry, the tent flap was opened and Anouk stood in a defensive position until she saw the familiar brown shaggy hair of her brother.

"Tristan, what is going on?"

Her brother had made his way into the tent and was quickly gathering his weapons and other important belongings. At her words his entire body stiffened.

"Ana…the Romans have come…I must serve." His eyes held all the emotions he would not share. She saw sadness and despair along with heartbreak. What would become of her brother? What would become of her?

It was silent for a few tense moments until Anouk looked her brother square in the eye, a look of pure determination on her face. "I will join you."

"No! That is out of the question!"

"It is not a question brother, I have no where else to go, and I will not let you go to a foreign land on your own. I would rather give my life up to servitude then stay here as an outcast."

Tristan sighed, his hands covered his face. He stayed that way for only a moment, then looked back at his sister. Anouk. Ana, his little shadow. Though she was only eight she had been through so much. Could he condemn her to a life of slavery as well? He was supposed to protect her, not lead her into more trouble. However…without him she was as good as dead anyways.

"Pack.." He whispered the word and as soon as it left his mouth Anouk was quickly piling her things together in a little sack. Within minutes they were ready and in front of the Roman guards.

One of the guards glanced and Tristan who was on his horse, Asanos, then glanced at Anouk, who was riding her horse Valora. He quickly turned to stare at Anouk again before speaking.

"Girl, what do you think you are doing? Only boys can be knights."

Anouk looked up at the guard, eye to eye, "My brother is all I have left in this world sir, do not ask me to part from him, please. I am quite good with a bow and dagger, and I am quite gifted in the art of healing. I would earn my keep same as any boy."

By now Tristan and Anouk had the attention of most of the other boys as well, they were all staring curiously at the young girl who would willingly bind herself to Rome for fifteen years.

The guard gave a sardonic laugh at her, "Very well girl, if you are willing to serve, on your head be it." He looked to the others, "Move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are most welcome!<strong>


	2. Making friends

**Here is the next chapter! Please review I really would like to know how my story is going! please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me!**

**Enjoy! XOXOCuteepiee1**

* * *

><p>The journey to Britain would take months, it also required a ship to transport them to the island. With each passing day, Anouk, Tristan, and the other boys were taken farther and farther away from their homeland. Anouk was constantly studying her surroundings, attempting to imprint her homeland in her mind forever. As she observed the other boys she saw they would look behind them with a wistful sigh. Many held tears in their eyes, but would not dare cry. Anouk tried to muster up the sadness she knew she should be feeling, but could come up with nothing. Not even regret at her decision. She had everything she needed right with her.<p>

Anouk looked to her brother, his face gave nothing away. Cold and impassive as always. His eyes, ever watchful, met hers then quickly looked away. In that brief moment Anouk saw everything her brother would not show. Sadness. Regret. Despair. In that moment, she almost felt guilty. Tristan only ever wanted to keep his sister safe, be the best brother she could ever ask for, and she knew he felt as though he let her down by letting her condemn herself to fifteen years of servitude.

Anouk quickly glanced down, she felt the prickling behind her eyes as her vision blurred with unshed tears. She quickly blinked, hoping to rid herself of the salty wetness, and sniffled quietly. By the time the sound released her she regretted it, hoping to the Gods that her brother did not hear her.

Suddenly an unfamiliar horse was next to her and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. In the hand was a piece of cloth. Looking up Anouk was met with the most piercing cerulean eyes she had ever seen. The boy had a lightly tanned face with a mop of bright blonde hair atop his head.

"Please do not cry little one. Such a lovely face should not be marred with tears."

Anouk took the cloth and gently dabbed at her eyes. She whispered her thanks to the young boy, quietly observing him. He was young, no older than twelve summers. He had a round face with full cheeks. In truth he was quite an attractive young boy.

Shyly, Anouk handed the cloth back to the young boy, "Thank you again…"

"Tis no trouble, I'm Gawain. What's your name?" he replied gently taking the cloth back.

"Anouk."

"It's a beautiful name, it means gracious does it not?"

Anouk gently smiled at the boys attempt to keep their conversation going, "It does."

Gawain smiled in return and rubbed the back of his neck, almost looking for something else to say, not quite ready to let the conversation die. "So how old are you?"

"I just turned eight this past winter, and yourself?"

"I will be twelve at the end of this summer." His chest puffed up slighty and his face took on a slight proud look.

"My brother was also born at the end of summer, he will be eighteen then." Anouk wondered what her brother was thinking about this situation. Never before had Anouk talked to a boy that wasn't Tristan. Most were too afraid of him to even approach his younger sister for fear of his wrath.

"He is the dark silent one?" Gawain asked, not appearing to be too afraid.

"Indeed, I often compare him to a hawk, he is so silent and does not miss anything." Anouk said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"He will make an excellent scout when we reach Britain then." Gawain said, silently thanking the Gods that this silent man was on his side and not an enemy. He had caught a glimpse of the boy and had to admit he had been a bit terrified at the cold impassive boy. It was almost hard to believe that this young girl that looked so lovely and radiant could be related to someone like that.

"Yes I do believe he will. He is an excellent swordsman though, he taught me how to defend myself with a dagger and a bow. Although I am more interested in healing."

"Well it will be good to have someone like you around, being injured will be much more enjoyable with someone as lovely as you tending to my wounds." Gawain joked, finding it easy to open up to the young girl. He started to grin widely as he saw a faint blush grace over Anouk's lightly tanned cheeks.

"Oh you flatter me" She grinned at him and continued talking about everything she had learned about healing.

Gawain noticed she gradually opened up more and more as the hours passed, and he enjoyed listening to her talk. Her voice was quite soothing, gentle yet so full of life and passion. It reminded him so much of the home he was leaving. Gawain also admired her features. Her angular face was dusted with freckles that made her look cute. Her black hair was long but not bound, instead hung various braids. She was also quite tiny, even for her age, she could be no taller then his chest height, and at eleven Gawain was not extremely tall.

He quietly listened and the entire day they traveled he felt a pair of eyes on him and knew instantly that it was her brother. He had a feeling that now that she was going with to Britain her brother would protect her fiercely. However Gawain could not bring himself to care, not at this moment when he was happily chatting with her and listening to her as she talked about everything and anything she could talk about.

When they made camp for the night Gawain noticed that Anouk made sure to be close by her brother. He desperately wanted to sleep near her, so he attempted to get as close as possible.

Anouk noticed his attempts and took pity on him, making sure her bedroll was close enough so she could converse with Gawain as well as stay close to her brother. Gawain smiled at her as he finally rolled out his bedroll and attempted to get comfortable.

Suddenly four bedrolls were all spread out near Gawain, and he cringed as he recognized the voices that assailed his ears.

"Well hello there brother! Where have you been?" Agravain, Gawain's oldest brother said, a smirk on his face.

"Yes we have been looking for you." Gareth, Gawains second oldest brother added, plopping down on his bedroll next to Gawain.

Gawain had been blessed when the Romans came, he did not have to leave everyone he knew, his three brothers as well as his closest friend also joined them. Having spent all day blissfully away from their boisterous behavior Gawain had almost forgotten about them.

"I was around, I do not need to be by your side's all the time now do I?" Gawain said, getting easily defensive not quite ready to share how he had gotten close to Anouk that day.

"Getting defensive brother? My, my. It is most unbecoming." Gareth joked.

Agravaine was the oldest at seventeen, then came Gareth at sixteen, Gawain was almost twelve and Gaheris was the youngest at nine. Galahad, Gawain's best friend, was also nine, yet he got along better with Gawain than Gaheris because Gaheris and he were too similar. Gawain was his perfect opposite.

"Oh hush you two, let Gawain have his secrets!" Gaheris said smiling slightly at his brother.

Gawain nodded his thanks. He then looked to Galahad to see why he was so quiet, he usually was talking, his mouth would go a mile a minute talking about anything and everything. Anouk was quite like him in that way. He found Galahad staring at something…or should he say someone. It appeared he was quite taken with Anouk as well. Gawain felt a spark of jealousy in his gut and tried to push it down.

Anouk looked over to Gawain and saw him surrounded by other fair haired boys, his brothers, she assumed. However there appeared to be one with brown curly hair. He was looking directly at her, watching her. She smiled lightly in his direction and watched him blush slightly, though it was hard to tell, having only firelight to tell her. She then looked at Gawain and grinned, shyly waving to him, and he waved in return.

"You seem to have gotten quite close with that boy" The voiced sounded behind her. Anouk jumped at the sudden sound of her brother's voice.

"Tristan!" She gasped out, trying to slow her heart, "Gawain? Yes, he was very nice to me."

Tristan grunted and tossed a glare at the boy, instantly disliking the boy. Anouk saw the look and clenched her jaw. "Brother do not be so unwelcoming. He was kind to me and I wish to be his friend. Please do not deny me the chance to make friends." She moved closer to her brother and engulfed, as much of his lanky body as she could, in a hug. "We will be with these boys for fifteen years, you ought to make some friends as well."

Tristan grunted again, slowly seeing the truth in his sisters words. "That doesn't mean I have to like how he was looking at you. But I suppose I should be a bit more friendly…maybe."

Anouk giggled, knowing that would be the best she could get out of her brother. She tightened her grip and whispered I love you to her brother. His eyes softened and he bent down to kiss her head and whispered the sentiment back to her.

The night was peaceful despite everyone's homesickness they had begun to feel. Within the next day or so, the group would be on the boat that would take them to their new home. Hadrian's wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you!<strong>


	3. In it together

**Here is the next chapter! I really hope people are enjoying this story, please, please, please, if you get the chance please review! Reviews really do help keep me going!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XOXOCuteepiee1**

* * *

><p>The next morning came too swift for anyone's liking. Raising with the sun was never something that was favored by anyone, with good reason. Many of the boys had barely gotten any sleep, seeking solace in the night when the others slept , it was the best time to really lose themselves in their emotions. Able to freely cry and not worry about others noticing.<p>

Gawain looked well rested, Anouk noted as she skimmed over the camp. However, the dark haired boy, she had seen the night before, had dark bags under his eyes. Poor thing, Anouk thought to herself, probably didn't get any rest.

Anouk felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, he couldn't be much older than her. His unruly brown curls making him seem more childlike. His wide, innocent green eyes, so similar to hers, held a pain that was not known to most. The only ones who could even begin to comprehend his suffering, were the boys around him. His fellow knights-to-be.

He was quite the opposite of Gawain. Gawain, who was only a little older, with shaggy straight bright blond hair. His blue eyes like the sky, while the darker boys green eyes reminded her of the Sarmatian plains. However both boys had a round face, with cheeks as full as a young babes.

Anouk was snapped out of her reverie when a low voice sounded from above her, "Would you like some help?" She looked up and was met by glittering green eyes. She was momentarily caught off guard by his sudden nearness, and fell backwards on her bottom by her half rolled up bed roll.

The boy chuckled and extended a hand to help her up, "You alright?" Anouk nodded and slowly took his hand. She could feel her cheeks burning when she finally looked at him again.

"I apologize…you caught me off guard, I had not heard you approach." she said hoping to ease the tension around them.

The boy laughed again and Anouk felt her cheeks blush harder. "Tis no matter, are you sure you are alright?" Anouk nodded at him again, assuring him nothing was wounded, except her pride. "Well, in that case," the boy said, "I am Galahad."

The name fit the young boy. The name meant pure, and judging by how he acted she could see it fit him very well. "Anouk."

Galahad smiled, her name was perfect for her, as lovely as she was. "Tis a pretty name, for a pretty girl." Anouk blushed at the compliment, she couldn't seem to stop blushing around these boys lately.

"I like your name as well." She said a smile on her face as she awkwardly tugged on her sleeves. At the compliment, Galahad blushed as well. Anouk enjoyed making the young boy flush scarlet.

Suddenly a hand was tapping her shoulder, when she turned around she saw no one, when she turned back Galahad was giggling quietly. Anouk narrowed her eyes and instantly turned around and saw Gawain standing behind her with one hand outstretched, as if to touch her again.

Shaking her head she nodded her head greeting the young boy, "Well good morrow to you Gawain."

"Good morrow, little one," He looked past her and nodded at Galahad, "I see you have met my closest friend, Galahad."

"Indeed! He snuck upon me and startled me. Though he was very courteous after, a fine lad." She said smiling again and looking at Galahad, noting how his cheeks were tinged pink again.

Gawain noticed and felt a small tingle of jealousy, however it was quickly quelled as Anouk began speaking again. "So, will I have the pleasure of your company on this very fine day?" The trio chuckled, the day already looked miserable, clouds forming overhead. It was almost as if mother Sarmatia was grieving for the loss of her children.

Galahad nodded enthusiastically, "I would enjoy that very much!" Gawain laughed and also nodded in acquiescence.

Anouk was truly grateful for meeting the two boys, she could tell that they would all be very good friends in the future. She only hoped her brother would be able to make new friends as well. She felt a trickle of guilt run through her…she was all her brother had left in the world, and he was all she had left, she felt as though she were abandoning him.

Her thoughts were cut short when someone coughed behind Anouk. Slowly turning, even though she knew who it was. She was slightly dreading introducing her brother to her new friends. She wasn't sure how much they would wish to be her friend after they met Tristan.

She flashed a bright smile at her brother, "Oh, hello brother, I did not hear you coming." Tristan grunted, knowing Anouk must have been very distracted with her new…friends…for she had keener ears than a doe.

"Ana who are your friends?" He asked nodding in the boys direction.

Anouk rolled her eyes, she looked at her brother and pointed to each boy. "Forgive my rudeness, Tristan this is Galahad and Gawain," She then turned to Gawain and Galahad, "Gawain, Galahad, this is my older brother Tristan."

Both boys, though scared out of their wits, walked towards the elder boy, one at a time they held out their arms in silent request. Tristan gripped Gawain's forearm first, then released him and gripped Galahad's. It was not only a sign of greeting but also a sign of respect. The fact that Tristan returned the favor spoke very highly as he rarely took time to get to know someone, let alone give them his respect.

Anouk was silently pleased at her brothers subtle approval of her friends. The meeting had gone far better than she had ever hoped it could go.

Suddenly Gawain looked Tristan in the eye before speaking, "Tristan, Galahad and myself were hoping to ride with Anouk today, if we have your approval."

Anouk pleaded with her brother through her eyes, she knew he could deny her nothing. He slowly nodded to the two boys, who in return nodded back and tried not to express their excitement too much, for fear of looking silly and childlike in front of the older boy.

"Shadow, feed Valora and brush her well, we set off soon." Tristan said, looking to Anouk, she nodded and then he was gone.

Galahad looked a bit confused, "He calls you shadow? Why?" Anouk had opened her satchel and took out her brush for Valora. She gestured for the two boys to follow her as she made her way over to where the horses were held. "Come I will explain" she said.

Once the three reached the horses, Anouk quickly maneuvered over to Valora. She began brushing her coat and checking her for any sign of ailment. Anouk then remembered how she had told the boys she would explain her odd name that Tristan had given her.

"Tristan uses the name, little shadow, for me because I would shadow his every step. Wherever he was I was not far behind." She grinned and started remembering days from her past, a carefree past that she almost could not recall. "It started when I was quite little, I wanted to be just like Tristan. Brave, silent, deadly. Anything he did, I wished to do as well. However…" Anouk gave a soft sigh, and Gawain and Galahad both unconsciously leaned forward, arms extended, both hoping to provide comfort to the young girl.

"What happened little one?" Gawain asked, already adopting his own special name for her as well.

"My mother…she caught fever and died…and my father was unable to bear his grief, he perished not long after. Then it was just Tristan and I, from then on I have rarely let him off on his own, except when it was utterly necessary. So to him, I shall always be his little shadow, constantly plaguing his steps." She finished with a bitter grin on her face.

Both boys were instantly next to her, Gawain on the right and Galahad on the left. Each had an arm around her, feeling that she needed just a moment of comfort. For such a young girl, she had already lost both her parents, and now was condemned to a life of servitude, of which she may not even survive.

Anouk relaxed against both boys, taking comfort from their welcome embrace. At that moment, Gawain and Galahad knew that from that moment on, no matter what, they would protect her from all harm, and they would do it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review! it only takes a moment! =]<strong>


	4. Punishments and Traveling

**Binne Inksong: Thank you so much for your review! You inspired most of this chapter, I was almost ready to give up the story when I saw how little feedback I was getting! So thank you so much for that. Also I just read your story Perilous, didn't know it was you who had written it, so when I saw your name in the author margin I was pleasantly surprised. Now to get to your reviews, I had a really hard time picturing ways to get Anouk into the story, so I figured, hey the Romans treat them like slaves anyway I doubt they will care much if a girl was really adamant about going, haha. Next, thank you so much for being completely honest! You have no idea how much I appreciate it, haha I have my mom read my chapters before I post them but she is biased so I don't always get honesty with her! Third, I agree, I had forgotten that they were still so young in the story when I wrote that part, so I was a little iffy on what to do with it at this point, I'm hoping it will work out haha. Thank you again so much, hope you enjoy the rest of whats to come in the story! **

**Enjoy everyone! **

**XOXOCuteepiee1**

* * *

><p>Anouk gently disentangled herself from the two boys, who were rather reluctant to release her. She smiled at them and quietly spoke, "Thank you…" Her voice was a thick, due to her emotions she wasn't willing to release at that moment. "No one besides Tristan has ever known how to comfort me. I thank you both."<p>

Looking up at the two of them, who were both staring at her, as though she were a precious gem, she gently kissed both boys on the cheek. She admired the rouge tint that washed over their young faces, and enjoyed knowing that she had put that there.

In response both boys took one of her cheeks and kissed it gently. Then it was Anouk's turn to blush at the boys ministrations. "Y-you both should prepare, it will be a long day of traveling." She said, slightly stumbling over her words, and silently chiding herself at her impaired speech.

However the boys nodded and told her they would come to her when they were finished so the three could ride together. Anouk agreed, and the boys set off towards their bedrolls and other belongings.

"Well… I see what has captivated my dear brothers attention now!" Agravaine said, his tone light and cheerful, as Gawain and Galahad approached. "She is quite charming lads."

The boys blushed again, embarrassed, knowing the older boy had seen their interaction with Anouk. The pair ignored the elder boy and finished packing in silence and gathered their horses, quickly brushing them and checking for any ailments.

The two boys were greeted by Agravain, Gareth, and Gaheris. Gawain's brothers were checking their horses as well and making sure they are ready for the long trip, when suddenly a little voice was sounded behind them.

"Hello again Gawain, Galahad." Agravain saw it was the young girl that had been talking to his brother and Galahad earlier. When the young girl noticed him, he grinned at her, and watched her shyly smile back.

"Agravain, this is my friend, Anouk," Gawain said looking to his elder brother, "Anouk, these are my brothers, Agravain," He pointed to his eldest brother, then pointed next to him, "Gareth," then he looked to his youngest brother, "And this is Gaheris, he is the youngest."

Anouk went up to each of the boys, offering her wrist to all three, and in return, they all gripped her wrist as well. "It is a pleasure to meet Gawain's kin" she said, her voice not quite as small as it had been before.

"Agravain, Galahad and I are going to ride with Anouk today." Gawain said, looking to Anouk for a brief moment.

The elder boy chuckled, "Is that so?" he then turned to Anouk, "Fair one, if you ever wish to have better company, just come to me, I reckon I am much better conversation then these two!"

Anouk grinned, as Galahad snorted in response, "Anouk, do not listen to him, he is just jealous that he does not have a fair maiden to spend his day with!"

Agravain huffed in mock indignation, "We shall see Gal, we shall see!"

Not long after, the group set out, their homeland soon left behind with each moment. The pain was eased as each of the boys slowly began to make friends, forming bonds that would last their whole lives.

The journey to the boats lasted all day and by dusk the group had reached the shore line. Theirs was not the only group there, dozens of other groups of young boys all made their way to the ships waiting for their arrival. For each group, there was a ship waiting. They were not very large and were created in a very basic style. They had only the purpose of transporting the boys to Britannia and then returning.

What had started as a poor day, turned into an even worse evening. The sky darkened and the rumbling sound of thunder prevailed in the distance.

At the first sound of thunder and sighting of lightening, Anouk whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. She could handle almost anything, seeing blood, and hearing tales of war, but when it came to thunderstorms….she was terrified.

Her brother quickly noticed her discomfort and made his way to her, gripping her gently and giving her the comfort she needed.

"Come now little shadow, the storm is still some distance from us. Do not be fearful, you know I would let nothing harm you." Tristan said, gently smoothing the hair on her head.

Only a few feet away Galahad and Gaheris were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I miss home already…" Gaheris whispered, not wanting anyone to hear the weakness in his voice.

"I do too…but think of it this way, in fifteen years we can go home and be heroes!" Galahad replied. Visions of himself in armor shouting a victorious 'Rus!'. The only thing that turned his stomach was the fact that he would have to, in fact, kill another human.

"That's _if _we make it home Galahad. Fifteen years is a long time…"

Galahad looked at him, a defiant look in his eyes, "Well I have something to live for, so I shall make sure I survive, and see our homeland again."

The look in Gaheris' eye turned deadly, "Are you saying I have nothing to live for? That I shall just give up like some weak pup!"

Galahad noticed the fierce tone in his friends voice and decided to goad him further, "Mayhap that is exactly what I am saying!"

Gaheris scowled and Galahad silently revered in his victory. However, it was short lived when suddenly a fist met his jaw. Both boys tumbled to the ground and were a giant mass of kicks and punches.

After a few moments the two lithe bodies were pulled apart. Gareth and Agravain noticed the brawl and let the boys have a few moments to duke it out. They needed to release the pent up emotions they were feeling. Having their whole lives stolen from them had not been easy on any of the boys.

With Galahad and Gaheris, they were so alike, both had fiery tempers and not much patience. They were at the tender age where their emotions were just beginning to run even more rampant.

Agravain, being the oldest, was the one to give the boys the lecture. "You two have got to stop letting your tempers get the best of you! You are on your way to be knights, they do not act like this!" Sighing, Agravain ran a hand through his blond mop of hair, cursing as he caught a knot. "I know it is not your choice, and I know it is not fair but this is our life now and I need you two to understand, you are not the only ones affected by this agreement." The boys looked down, unable to meet the elder boys eyes, unwilling to see the disappointment they were sure to find.

Agravain chuckled, "Now I expect you both to be as nice to each other as you can, if you fail to I shall make you hold hands until we reach Britannia!"

Eyes wide, and mouths agape, the boys quickly nodded their heads, agreeing to behave. Inwardly Agravain chuckled, knowing how abhorrent the idea sounded. He heard quiet snickering and knew without looking that it was Gareth. Agravain always could come up with the best punishments for the two boys.

Not long after the rains hit, the boys were loaded onto the ships. There was barely enough room for everyone that had to be transported, it would be rough traveling. Being so cramped and dirty, diseases and illness were spread quicker than wildfire.

Tristan made sure he and Anouk were kept as close to each other as possible. Seeing how Gawain and Galahad had become very close with his sister, that also meant Tristan had to be close to the young boys and Gawain's brothers.

Fortunately for Tristan, he did not much mind Gawain's older brothers. Though they were loud and constantly jesting and giving Gawain, Galahad, and Gaheris a hard time, Tristan grew to tolerate, if not enjoy the other boys presence.

For most of the travels the weather was unruly and unrelenting. Harsh winds brought about horrid rains. Anouk spent most of her time clutching her brother for all she was worth. Her body nearly frozen in fear, she reverently hoped that the Gods would spare them.

Eventually the storms did pass, though it took many weeks. After that, the boys were able to freely roam the decks and were encouraged to spend as much time in the sun as possible, to ward off sickness.

The months passed quickly, each day bringing Anouk, Galahad, and Gawain closer. Forming a friendship that would last through any trial it faced.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Please Review! Feedback would be amazing =]<strong>


	5. The Beginning

**Binne Inksong: Awh thanks! Glad you enjoyed the cuteness! I actually am mirroring Agravain's character to match my dad, and that punishment has been used by him as well! I thought it would go perfectly with Galahad and Gaheris. It is hard to keep Anouk similar to Tristan because he is so blood thirsty and mysterious, and I see Anouk as more gentle and...well a bit of an open book! But thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Homeric: First off let me say I am a _huge_ fan of your King Arthur stories! I have read Llynya's Song, Faithless, and Fragile, so many times I can practically recite them from memory! So needless to say when I saw you reviewed _my_ story, well I was shell shocked! Thank you so much for your review and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Wow longest chapter so far! Sorry it took a few days to get out, I have been so preoccupied with my cousins wedding coming up on Saturday, I started to slack off! Well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**XOXOCuteepiee1**

* * *

><p>There was nothing particularly special about this day. No, the day was quite ordinary, in fact it was almost dreary. The sky was a dull blue, almost gray, and large clouds blocked most of the sun. It looked like it would rain at any minute.<p>

However this day was different. Not because of the weather, but because for the first time in months, the ships had finally spotted land. Britannia.

Galahad had been playing a game of dice with Gawain and Gaheris when he heard the first horn signaling the sighting of land. The three boys each looked at each other, a mixture of dread and excitement hit them all at once making them almost dizzy from the rush.

"I'll go fetch Ana!" Galahad said, stumbling in his haste to reach the young girl.

Galahad found her below deck, resting. She had a hard time sleeping with the cramped area and constant rumbling waves on the sides of the ship.

It wasn't a surprise to see that Tristan wasn't there, guarding his sister, lately he had been spending more time with Agravain and Gareth. He almost seemed out of place with the two boys. Not only because he was near silent and hardly jested, but also because of his looks. Agravain and Gareth were as light as the sun, and Tristan as dark as the moon.

Galahad and Gawain had taken to comparing Anouk to the moon as well. Her face pale and bright, and hair as dark as the night sky. Her freckles were like the very stars they used to guide them. They felt her pull and were useless to stopping it, even if they had wanted too.

Reaching her side, Galahad gently tapped her shoulder. "Ana.." he whispered, and received a small sigh from her. Galahad enjoyed waking her up, the noises she made and the way she would scrunch her face just before opening her big green eyes. He loved it all, to him it was the most adorable thing he would ever witness.

"Ana…wake up.." Sure enough the slight scrunch to her face started and Galahad knew any moment he would see the flutter of her lashes.

Anouk slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to rid herself of any remnants of her dream. Her eyes were met with piercing green. Galahad. She knew he loved waking her up, he often volunteered for the job.

"Gal…what…what is it?" Her mind still not fully awake and functioning.

Galahad grinned his big toothy grin, "Land, Ana! We have finally arrived in Britannia!"

At this point, Anouk was so tired of traveling in open ocean, she would have been happy even if Galahad had said that the ship had taken them to the fiery gates of hell.

Still, the young girl excitedly began stumbling up towards the deck to see their new home. The two kids raced up the steps and were greeted with the sight of a green coastline littered with large boulders and hills. Granted, it was no Sarmatia, but the land had a certain charm of its own.

Anouk was determined to make the best of her fifteen years. She, unlike the others taken with her, had a choice. She was not about to complain when she willingly sacrificed her life for fifteen year servitude to Rome.

Feeling two strong hands on her shoulders, Anouk looked up, and was met by the piercing eyes of her brother. As always, his eyes, though hidden to everyone else, were the only indication that he was affected at all by the latest development. They showed he was anxious, sad, and just a bit scared. Though the last emotion left as soon as she registered what it was.

"Nervous, little shadow?" He asked, squeezing her shoulders lightly.

Anouk smiled, what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "Nay brother, a little anxious, perhaps, but mostly I am intrigued and a bit excited."

Her brother laughed a mirthless laugh. "Excited…dear sister, young boys brought from their homes to be killed for Rome are sent here…and you are excited? This island is cursed with the spirits of boys who will never return home."

Sighing, Anouk knew her brother would not feel the way she felt. He wanted to protect her, and here she was putting herself in harms way. She was a selfish, silly, girl . "I apologize brother…I know I have not made this easy on you…now you not only will worry for your own wellbeing, but for mine as well." She swallowed hard, feeling tears forming behind her eyes. "I apologize…I shame you by being a burden…"

With that she ripped herself out of Tristan's grip, running below deck. Galahad and Gawain both racing after her, seeing the distress on her face.

They found her curled into a ball, in a far corner of the ship, she was sobbing, a heart wrenching sound for both boys. She was behind some crates that held food for the passage.

Gawain went towards her first, "Little one…please do not cry." Reaching into his boot he pulled out a linen cloth and gently dabbed her eyes. Galahad slowly came up to her other side, cradling her tiny body and running his hand down her black silky locks, quietly murmuring nonsense words.

"Ana," Galahad began, once she started to calm down, and her sobs became whimpers, "He does not view you as a burden. No one could ever see you as a burden, dear one."

Sniffling, Anouk raised her head and met her watery eyes with Galahads shining green ones, "don't you understand? It is my fault, I am a burden, I have been ever since I volunteered to come here," She sniffled a bit more and rubbed her eyes, "He will feel responsible for looking out for me and taking care of me. If anything happens to me he will think it was his fault, for allowing me to come."

"Anouk, please, do not be upset. Besides, I am sure your brother knows you are in very capable hands, Galahad and I would never let anything happen to you…ever." Gawain said as Galahad nodded in agreement.

Anouk sighed, knowing the boys were being truthful. She knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her. Though, she could take care of herself. Just because she was the only girl knight did not mean that she was helpless.

Slowly she nodded back to both boys, letting them know she understood. "I just want him to know, just because he is my brother, he doesn't have to take responsibility for me. I can take care of myself." She looked at the amused faces on the boys, and huffed in annoyance. "I can! Do not be jealous of my skill, it is not becoming."

The group started laughing before they heard the commotion on deck and realized they had to get off the ship soon. Grabbing their things they made their way back on deck, Towards Agravain, Gareth, and Gaheris. Surprisingly, Tristan was absent from the group of fair haired boys. Anouk sighed, knowing it was her fault yet again.

Galahad noticed her sigh and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Ana it is not your fault, I am sure he will be along shortly." Nodding her head, Anouk silently agreed.

The boys, and Anouk, were soon ushered off of the boats and onto land. The horses then were unloaded. Anouk noted that many of the ships did not unload their boys. Turning to the eldest fair haired boy she voiced her worries, "Agravain, why are some ships not unloading?"

Agravain looked to the girl then quickly back out to the water, also noticing the many ships not being unloaded. "I assume much of it is food and other cargo that will be unloaded after the boys are off the ships, however some are being sent off to other outposts of Roman command."

"Ah, so we are left to Britannia?" Anouk questioned lightly.

"Indeed we are, Ana." Agravain said, gently mussing her dark wavy hair.

Once the horses were unloaded, each boy, and Anouk, found their horse. Many spent a few moments just brushing and quietly murmuring to their horses, letting them know they had not been abandoned. Others quickly checked for any sign of injury.

Anouk studied Valora, whispering soothing words in her mother tongue, and checked for injury as well. Tristan had taught her to care for her things, though she could never call Valora a possession. She was a dear friend, one Anouk cherished greatly.

Hearing the sound of feet making their way toward her, Anouk turned and was not surprised to find her brother there, watching her. "Ana, I wish to apologize…my words were harshly spoken, and should not have been directed at you." He squeezed his eyes tightly before opening them again and staring at her. "I just…did not want you to share my fate. You are so young and full of life…it was wrong for the Romans to have even allowed you to come."

Anouk moved silently toward her brother, grasping his hand in her own. "Tristan, please, I would never have let you go alone. Even if the Roman had denied me, I would have found a way to come with," She went on her toes and gently brushed the hair from his eyes, looking into them, "Do not fear for me brother, I was trained by the best, was I not?"

Tristan smirked, knowing she was giving him a large compliment, Anouk never was one for exaggerating. Especially not when it came to her brother, she feared for his already large ego, one day it would swallow him whole.

He quickly engulfed the young girl in a hug, squeezing her tightly. She was the only one he was willing to show his emotions to. Others would use the emotions against him, play on his fears and weaknesses. He could not allow that. But with his sister, he never had to worry.

Hearing the sound of movement behind him, Tristan quickly let go on his sister and his face became a stoic mask once again. Turning, Tristan met two sets of bright blue eyes. Agravain and Gareth. His two…friends…for lack of a better word. Tristan still was not quite sure how their friendship had started but he enjoyed being around the two rowdy boys. It made him feel as though he belonged, he did not feel quite like an outsider with them.

"Come on Tristan! Leave your sister with her doting pups!" Gareth said, pointedly looking at his brother and Galahad. Gaheris, being next to the dark haired boy, slowly backed away, not wishing to be labeled a pup as well.

Tristan felt a small smirk grace his features, "Aye, I believe I shall." Looking to his sister, he smiled at her, then mounted Asanos, and trotted off, Gareth and Agravain flanked his sides, and Gaheris rode not far behind.

Anouk felt her two friends on each of her sides, they led their horses over to her. When she looked at their faces she noted their displeasure at being called pups. Sighing and gently shaking her head, "Come now, you both know you are no pups." She grasped both boys by the hand, "You are my brave knights."

The boys smiled at the compliment. When she released their hands they each mounted their steeds and took off after the older boys. It was the beginning of their new lives, as slaves of Rome…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! They are beginning their first days of knighthood! Please review, I hope everyone enjoyed! <strong>


	6. Years fade

**Sorry for the wait! i have been really busy the past few days and could not find a time to write!**

**Review responses:**

**Binne Inksong: Thank you so much! I did have a lot of fun at the wedding =] This chapter i decided i needed to skip a few years, just to make it go by quicker, but i decided that i was going to start posting one shots of moments that were skipped over in the years i didnt write about, i am thinking mostly fluffy stuff but i will probably have a few more serious ones as well! i am really glad you like how anouk's character is turning out. Hope you enjoy the chapter! =]**

**Homeric: Glad you liked the chapter, and thank you so much for the review! It is kind of difficult to write Tristan as anything other than bloodthirsty, but who would ever want to change that ;]. I'm really glad you like how they interact. hope you like the chap! **

* * *

><p>The journey to the wall took a few weeks, given the pace in which they traveled. The weather also delayed them as well. Though winter was almost over, snow still covered the ground.<p>

Meeting their Roman commander, if he could be called that yet, was not as frightening as the others thought it would be. Artorious Castus, a thin, lanky, boy, with a pale complexion. He was very idealistic and hard headed as well as well-mannered and kind. The boys took an instant liking to him stating that if they had a choice, they would choose Arthur over and over again.

Not long after their arrival the new knights settled into their lives quite comfortably. Well…as comfortably as they could, given the circumstances. Battle training began for all, and healing training was also provided. However, if you wished for healing training, you must also be trained for battle. Most of the boys did not want the extra duties, so only the truly devoted were trained as healers. Anouk, was in attendance, as well as a young man named Dagonet, Kay- who was only a few years older then Ana, Lionel- who became fast friends with Tristan, and also Tristan.

Tristan had decided that, being a scout meant often being alone at times, it would be prudent that he learn appropriate methods of healing, in case he himself was injured, or he happened across someone injured and needed to help immediately.

In the beginning, Anouk had been shy. Observing more then attempting to start a conversation with any of the young men. As she spent more time with them, she gradually opened up, and was extremely pleased she had. Making friends left and right, all the knights loved her.

So days passed to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months faded into years until the knights slowly approached their eighth year of service. They had lost many brave knights and now only thirteen remained: Gawain, Galahad, Tristan, Agravain, Bors, Dagonet, Cador, Kay, Lancelot, Lionel, Percival, Bedivere, and Lamorak.

Gaheris had been one of the first to pass. He had got a chill that would not let up. He passed quietly in the night. Gawain, Galahad, Gareth, and Agravain, had been so distraught. Though Anouk did not know the boy as well as his brother, she still was saddened by his loss.

Gareth fell in battle two summers past now. He fought bravely and had taken multiple arrow wounds before succumbing to death. After Gareth's death, Agravain and Tristan became especially close. The two leaned on each other for support. Gawain, slowly withdrew from everyone. It took months for Galahad and Anouk to pull him out.

With seven years of servitude left, they were still a long while from home. The men did not often speak of the others they had lost, the memories far too horrid and many saw the fallen in their dreams. They were not forgotten though, at every occasion Arthur made sure to acknowledge how lucky they were to be alive, and honored the memory of the dead.

However, the days were not always so depressing. In fact the remaining knights tried to make as much as they could out of their situation. They frequented the tavern, and many a knight took home company on more than one occasion.

As Anouk grew, when she was not out on a mission, she helped Vanora, the tavern keeper. She served food and drinks to the men and even helped cook. Despite having to leave every few weeks or months to help protect Rome's empire, the life she had was not so terrible. In fact she couldn't picture it any other way.

On this particular day, sixteen year old Anouk, was helping Vanora in the tavern. The men were particularly rowdy this evening.

"More ale, Ana!" Came a shout to her right, Lancelot.

Another shout called on her left, "Lovely one, giant oafs with no manners do not deserve ale!" Anouk turned her head to meet Lamorak's roguish grin, she rolled her eyes and shook her head at the flirty knight.

Between Lamorak and Lancelot competing to win her affections, in jest, Anouk was always kept on her toes.

Anouk grinned back at the slightly inebriated knight, "Oh? In that case, no man here deserves ale!" Laughter filled the tavern at Anouk's comment. However, Lamorak was not swayed, he gently tugged the girl to sit on his lap and stated loudly, "Dearest Ana, why do you torment my heart so? I shall forever pine for you, my love!"

The dramatics of the knight pulled the attention of many surrounding knights as well. Bors, Lancelot, Percival, and Dagonet, were all heartily laughing at Lamorak's theatrics.

Cuffing Lamorak in the ear playfully, "Lamorak, I would believe you if not for the looks you give to the other women around this fort! My poor heart could not bear it," Rising swiftly from Lamorak's lap and moving quickly, Ana situated herself on Dag's lap, "I need someone who understands me. Someone undeniably manly! Someone like Dag!" Kissing the gentle giant on the cheek, he blushed slightly. Lamorak's look mock disheartenment adding more fuel to Anouk's flame, "Lamorak, face it…you simply are not man enough to handle me!"

Laughing loudly, Anouk walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Lamorak, and a table full of laughing knights behind. She quickly retrieved their ale and set it down, daring a peek at Lamorak, and giggling at his face which had not quite gone back to its flirty nature.

Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, and Agravain, were no where to be found at the tavern that evening, which was a surprise. Normally they were here every night that Ana worked, keeping her company. The surprise of them not being in attendance was not unwelcome, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Anouk had planned to meet up with a young Roman soldier, Marcus, whom she had been spending much time with lately.

Going toward the back of the tavern, Anouk found Vanora in the kitchen, preparing more stew to be taken out to the knights by some of the serving wenches. "Van, I am going to head out early!"

Vanora looked up quickly and saw the slight upturn on the girl's pretty face, "Alright Ana dear," As Anouk turned on her heel Vanora quickly spoke, "You tell Marcus to behave himself now!" Not bothering to turn, Anouk flushed a slight red, and nodded before quickly walking off.

She hurried to her room and quickly changed into something more flattering for a young lady. The tunic and breeches were alright when she was working, or in the healing rooms, or with Gal and Gawain, or even on a mission…actually, especially on missions. However for a meeting between a boy and a girl, a dress was more fitting.

Anouk grabbed her light blue dress, one she often received compliments on, and slipped it over her head. She smoothed out any wrinkles on the dress, then quickly began combing out her hair. Because of it's length, it acquired many knots and tangled very easily. Quickly plaiting it and tying it with a light cream ribbon, Anouk was finally finished.

As she left her room she heard heavy footsteps following her. Two pairs of feet. Anouk knew who it was without even looking, "Galahad, Gawain! Why is it, such fine knights as yourselves, are following me?"

The steps stopped and Anouk turned around. Galahad was the first to react, his eyes slightly bulged from his head. It was not often that Anouk wore a dress, they were not very practical in their line of duty. Gawain's reaction was much more subtle, gazing over her, his eyes becoming clouded with an emotion Anouk could not identify.

Recovering quickly Galahad was the first to speak, "What sort of knights would we be if we let our sweet Ana go off on her own?"

"The sort that should be on their way, so Ana can get on with her plans." Ana retorted sarcastically.

Gawain and Galahad didn't know about Marcus, he was the only secret she had kept from her two best friends. She wanted to tell them, but she knew how they would react. Overprotective. That was exactly why she hadn't told Tristan. She would never get any peace, knowing he would be following Marcus and her whenever he could. Even though she was a knight, and could take care of herself, her fellow knights refused to see her as anything other than their little sister.

"Little one, you have plans?" Gawain asked, using the nickname he made when they first met.

"I do," Anouk started, cautiously, "Is that a problem?"

The boys were silently beginning to fume. Lately their trio had become more of a duo, their third member slipping off alone. It was something new, and something that neither of the boys enjoyed.

"No Ana…not a problem, we were merely curious as to where you were going," Gawain said, attempting to calm himself and smooth things over with Anouk. Ever the smooth talker.

"And who you are going with," Galahad continued.

Anouk raised her eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side, the look of pure defiance shined in her eyes. "That is none of your concern, I know how to take care of myself, you know! I do not try and stop either of you from having your fun with whatever tavern wench you decide to bring home for the evening, so do not stand in my way of having my own life!"

With that she stomped off, leaving two very flabbergasted and slightly guilt ridden, knights behind. However, anger and jealousy also soon began to seep into the mass of emotions.

"Gawain I cannot take this any more," Galahad looked to his best friend, "She is in my blood, and it burns hot whenever I think of her…"

At seventeen and eighteen, the boys were already at a disadvantage with her. They were ruled by hormones. Hormones that seemed to go even more wild at the thought or sight of the dark haired girl they had gotten so close to.

"I know how you feel Gal…." Gawain said, his voice deep and thick with jealousy.

"Do…do you fancy her as well…?" Galahad asked, barely containing his emotions.

Gawain gave a short bark of sarcastic laughter as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling. He ran a hand through his tangled locks, "I think we both know the answer to that."

Looking each other square in the eyes, the two split up in opposite directions, needing time to think, now having confirmation on something they had only ever guessed at. Neither liking the answer, and neither knowing the outcome of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! hope you all liked it! Sorry if Ana seemed like a brat, just try and remember she is a teenager as well, and she is as ruled by hormones as the boys are! Please review! i get a little warm, tingly, feeling when i see a review =] <strong>


	7. Drama, drama, drama!

**Hey everyone! Gosh it has been forever since I have updated! I blame it on my senior year, it is really draining me of all my creativity! I'm so glad I was able to get a little bit of time for myself so I could write a little bit =] **

**_KimmyWSmith_: I am so glad that you enjoy the story! I love hearing that =] and I really wanted Ana to be a strong individual on her own, I mean with a brother like Tristan I can definitely see how that would be hard! Hope you enjoy the chapter! =]**

**_homeric_: Im glad you liked that! I really see Ana as a "no-nonsense" kinda gal. I just couldn't resist having Gawain and Gal get a little nervous, realizing that their little one isn't quite so little anymore! Hope you like the chapter! **

**_Binne Inksong_: Had to throw in a little conflict! =] I'm glad you weren't disappointed that I skipped over their transition into knighthood, I felt like the story just flowed better without all that in the way! Arthur is such a hard character to really get! So I am glad you liked how I portrayed him! Hope you like the chapter =]]**

* * *

><p>The air hung heavy, the night sky a dark vastness. The only light came from the small stars, a familiar comfort in the otherwise black sky.<p>

Anouk fumbled through the dark forest. Undoubtedly breaking branches and leaving behind a trail that would shame her brothers teachings. The ground was uneven, and even during the day it was difficult to walk on.

She soon came to a clearing, filled with small white flowers that glowed brightly under the light of the moon. Seeing that Marcus was not yet there Anouk sat on a stump near her and waited. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of the forest around her. The light chirping of the crickets, the faint rustle of the leaves as they moved with the cool night breeze, and soon the sound of twigs breaking under heavy feet.

Her eyes opened and her head snapped towards the sound, and she was greeted with the face of the young Roman officer.

"Marcus," she breathed, "I'm so glad to see you." She got up and moved towards him.

His features seemed to harden slightly and his smile turned tense. This confused Anouk, the last time she had seen him, he was very receptive towards her, not at all like he was being now.

"Anouk..." Marcus said, the words sounding cold, almost harsh.

Anouk's head cocked to the left, "What is it Marcus?"

"We cannot see each other anymore. I thought I could look past your being Sarmatian, but I cannot. I wish to be a commander someday, and I know it will not do well to have a Sarmatian slave as my wife. Best we end this now."

Anouk stood before him, shocked that the sweet boy she had previously known him to be could be such a heartless man. "Ah, I see," she said, "You had your fun with me and now you are done? How so very Roman like. Use people until they can be of no more use! Well thank you for showing me that you are _exactly_ like the rest of them."

By the end of her speech Marcus' eyes had somewhat lessened their harsh look, but as quickly they steeled over once more.

Squaring her shoulders Anouk sneered his way and then turned her back on the Roman, leaving him in the dark forest.

When she was sure he could no longer see her, she began running towards the wall, tears blurring her vision. She refused to let them fall until she was in the safety of her own room. She dare not let anyone witness her humiliation, especially when it was caused by her own self. She was the one that thought that this Roman was different, she trusted him, cared for him, and look where that got her! 'Never again,' she thought to herself.

The corridors leading to her room were surprisingly deserted, something she was very grateful for. She rushed to her room and slammed the door behind her, leaning against the door she finally allowed herself to cry.

It had never been easy, being the only girl knight, but this just proved how hard life would prove to be for the young warrior. No one would want her as a wife on this island, she was no better than a slave to them. She would wait, and when she returned to Sarmatia perhaps she would find someone to settle down with. After all she had seen and been through so far, that was all she wanted. She still had several years left on her sentence, but she had something to live for, and she would not let herself forget that.

Galahad paced his room, back and forth, back and forth. Over and over again, as he had done for the past hour.

He had a feeling this would happen. Him and Gawain both falling for the same girl. But she was not any girl...this was Anouk, Ana, their little one. The one good, pure thing they both had in this life.

She was their solace in a world of pain and death. It only makes sense that they both would love her.

And how could Galahad deny his brother something that brought him the peace he so deserved, that they both deserved really. It wouldn't be right, not when they had so much taken from them already.

He would not stand in his brother's way of happiness...and if Anouk made him happy then he would give her up for him. Gawain was always so selfless, always making sure Galahad was happy, and Galahad knew that Gawain would take good care of their Ana.

So with that last thought, Galahad left his room in search of Gawain.

Meanwhile, Gawain was having similar thoughts.

Galahad had always been there for him, watching his back, protecting Ana when Gawain could not. He would be able to protect her.. he would be good for her.

Galahad needed Ana, she was the one good thing in their lives. Bringing them peace. She balanced the two of them out, with Galahad's fiery temper and Gawain's too calm personality. She was able to bring out the best in them both. But Gawain knew that Galahad needed her more. And Gawain only wanted what was best for them both.

So with that,Gawain left his room to go and find his brother.

The two knights ended up running into each other, literally, right near Tristan's room, which was only two doors away from Anouk's room.

"Gawain-"

"Galahad-"

The two knights hurriedly said at the same time. Looking at each other, they chuckled. Gawain motioned for Galahad to continue. Galahad nodded gratefully.

"Gawain, I have decided that I care about you too much to deny you any happiness, and if Anouk makes you happy then I shall not stand in your way. I love her, yes it's true, but I cannot bear the thought of you being unhappy. You have always been there for me and taken care of me, and now it is time for me to repay you."

Gawain's eyes widened at such a selfless declaration from the young knight, he had never heard Galahad speak that way ever.

"Gal, I was just on my way to tell you that I too, do not wish to stand in the way of your happiness. Anouk is the best thing in our lives and I cannot ask you to give her up for me. I love her as well, and I only want what is best for her and I think you will be the best for her." Gawain finished, looking to Galahad.

Galahad laughed slightly, "Look at us... There must be some way we can both be happy."

Gawain nodded, "Perhaps we should ask Ana what she thinks?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Galahad started walking towards Anouk's room, "Yes! Let us do so now!"

Chuckling at Galahads overeager behavior, Gawain followed him down the corridor.

Anouk sat in her room, her cheeks now dry, for she refused to cry another tear for any Roman. She absentmindedly polished her armour and thought about all of the good things she still had in her life. She had Vanora and Bors, and their six children...or was it seven... There was also Tristan, Lancelot, Lamorak, Agravain, Dagonet, Arthur, and of course the other knights, who she was not as close to but still considered brothers. And then there was Galahad and Gawain. Her two best friends. She had no idea where she would be without them. They not only had saved her physically several times, but emotionally as well.

She remembered how rude she had been to them earlier, sighing to herself she made a mental note to apologize to them in the morning.

Just then a knock on her door made her jump. She quickly set aside her armour and walked towards the door, opening it slightly and revealing two familiar faces.

"Galahad, Gawain, I was just thinking of you both," She opened the door wider, moving out of the way, "Come in."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy! I just couldn't think of where to go just yet with this, hopefully I will have another chapter up soon, preferably before the new year! hahaha well please review, they make me happy =] <strong>

**XOXO cuteepiee1**


	8. A decision to make

**Alright I am a little disappointed at the lack of reviews last chapter =/ Was it not very good? Anyways, hopefully this chapter is better and I hope it gets some reviews! Please and thank you, I really love the feedback. **

**Read and enjoy, and review? Maybe? **

**xoxoCuteepiee1**

* * *

><p>The room was small, but cozy. It was simple and fit Anouk well, especially since she did not spend much time in her room.<p>

Galahad and Gawain shuffled their feet nervously, attempting to look anywhere but at the girl who stood only a few feet away.

"Are you two alright? You seem a bit...nervous?" Anouk asked gently, worried something might be wrong.

The two chuckled awkwardly, both attempting to speak at the same time.

"Oh yes-"

"We just-"

Giggling at her two best friends, Anouk motioned for them to continue.

Gawain and Galahad looked at each other, trying to figure out who would explain this situation to her. Galahad nodded his head to Gawain, signaling that he should be the one to do it, considering he was older and, more often than not, good with words.

Gawain sighed, then began to try and explain. "Well Ana...little one, you see.. Galahad and I have found ourselves in a sort of...predicament. We both fancy the same girl, well more than fancy her we...really care about her a lot-"

"Very much so!" Galahad cut in, earning a slightly annoyed look from Gawain for interrupting. Gal smiled sheepishly and let Gawain finish.

"Yes, as I was saying, we both care for her very much. And..well..we both want her to be ours and don't really want to give her up."

"Though we would! If she really wanted us to." Galahad interrupted again, this time, however, Gawain just nodded his agreement.

"I see," Anouk started, "Well have you told this girl how you both feel? Perhaps if you talked to her and let her know just how much she means to you both, she could help you both with your problem?"

The two blushed a bright red, then Galahad spoke, "That's what were trying to do now Ana.."

Now Anouk was blushing. "Oh." She was barely able to squeak the word out in her shock. "So you both...fancy me?"

"Aye." The two said, almost in perfect unison.

"Well... that is certainly..." She racked her brain for the right word, "unexpected." She finished lamely.

"Heh yeah.. we know. We had to tell you though Ana, we couldn't wait any longer." Galahad said.

"Aye little one, it didn't feel right not telling you."

Anouk sighed, and walked towards her bed. She plopped down and put her head in her hands, running her fingers through her long tresses. What a mess.

They both cared for her, yet she had never seen them in that way. Looking up and towards her two best friends she actually looked at them. They were quite attractive young men, in many ways even more attractive than Lancelot. Gawain with his blond hair and bright blue eyes, and Galahad his dark curls and green eyes. The two couldn't be more opposite, and yet they both had boyish features.

Anouk realized that she could in fact picture herself with either one. The only problem was, she had no idea how to be with one and not the other. They were like two halves of the same coin. Galahad and his fiery temper, always quick to make rash decisions. Gawain so levelheaded always taking time to analyze things.

"May I have some time to think this over?" Anouk said, knowing the decision was very important, and she would hurt someone with her choice.

Galahad looked like he was going to say something, so Gawain elbowed him in the stomach, effectively cutting off the young knight. "Of course little one, take as much time as you need." With that, the two knights kissed each of her cheeks and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Anouk had no idea how she was going to chose between them, if she even could! They were both so important to her and she loved them as much as she loved Tristan.

Hm.. maybe she could go ask Tristan what he thought! She quickly set off in search of her brother.

After looking in his room and the stables and not finding him, Anouk went back to the tavern to see if he had made his way there while she had been gone. She found him in his usual dark corner, sitting with Agravain.

She made her way over to the table and sat down next to the two knights.

"Tristan, Agravaine," Anouk nodded her head in greeting to the two, and they returned in kind, "I have something I need help with Tristan."

"Oh?"

"And what do you need help with Ana?" Agravaine asked gently.

"Well...it has come to my attention that two men...fancy me an-"

"Galahad and Gawain" Tristan and Agravaine said in unison.

"H-how did you know?"

The two knights chuckled at how oblivious Anouk could be when it came to her own love life. "Little shadow, everyone in the fort knows how those two follow you around like lovestruck pups!" Tristan said laughing.

"Oh." Ana huffed in annoyance "Well if you two are just going to laugh at my predicament then I shall seek help someplace else!" She made to get up but was stopped by her brothers arm.

"Anouk we shall try and help you as much as we are able, right Agravaine?" The other knight nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you," She said quietly, "So what do I do? I have never seen either of them in this way before tonight, but I could picture myself with either one, though I do not know how to be with one and not the other."

Tristan and Agravaine looked thoughtful for a moment, then a grin stretched over Agravaines features. "Be with both then!"

Tristan and Anouk both looked affronted. "What?" her voice had risen a few octaves.

"You said it yourself, you don't know how to be with one and not the other, so don't. Ever since we came to this wretched island, it has been you three. Aways you three. I am sure if you brought up the idea to them they would be more than receptive."

"Especially if it meant neither one of them had to give you up." Tristan said, seeing the truth in his friends words. Together they would be the best his sister could ask for. And this way she wouldn't have to hurt herself by hurting one of them.

"Well..." Ana started thinking that maybe this could work, "I shall have to think about it."

"Do not take too long sister, your pups seem unable to function properly without you!" Tristan said, nodding his head over to the other side of the tavern, where Galahad and Gawain sat, eagerly watching Anouk.

Anouk laughed and leaned over to hug her brother and Agravaine, "Indeed, hopefully I shall put them out of their misery soon. In the meantime I am going to bed! Goodnight you two!" They nodded their heads at her and with one last look at Galahad and Gawain, Anouk set off back toward her room, to think and sleep.

Tomorrow she would come to a decision and would let the two know what she had decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought =]<strong>


	9. Ana's Choice

**Hi everyone! First let me say just how sorry I am that this update took so long. Everything has been so hectic! I finished high school and my first semester of college! Very exciting, but I didn't have much time to write, and when I was writing I was actually working on an original story. I hope I haven't lost your support, I am going to try to update more frequently now that I have some time off. **

**In the meantime, please read and review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly for Anouk. She had made her decision, but was yet unsure of how to tell her best friends about it.<p>

As the sun rose in the sky, Anouk readied herself for the day. A pale green dress adorned her body. She would be helping Vanora in the tavern today and wanted to look nice for when she finally gained courage to tell Galahad and Gawain of her choice.

Meanwhile, Galahad and Gawain had not found refuge in dreams the night before. They were far too eager to know what Anouk's answer would be. All Tristan and Agravain would tell them was that Ana would tell them today whatever her choice was.

Quickly, they readied themselves for the day and headed towards the tavern. However, they exited their rooms at precisely the same time and stood, awkwardly, staring at each other.

Gawain took charge and coughed uncomfortably. The first time he had ever felt this way around his pseudo-brother."Uh...tis a fair morning...is it not?"

Galahad felt the tension in the small hallway as well, hating that he felt that way with his best friend. "Erm..indeed...not too cloudy or rainy."

Looking at their boots, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but at each other, the tension grew until they decided to just walk away...at a much faster pace than normal.

Anouk was in the middle serving a table when she looked up and saw the faces of her two dearest friends. Hurrying to busy herself so she could buy herself more time she walked towards the ale cupboard. She stole a quick glance at the boys, seeing that they sat at their usual table, but were not speaking or even looking at each other. Without having to ask, she knew it was because of her. Her choice could break apart a friendship that has lasted through so much.

How selfish of her. 'Selfish, foolish, girl. How dare you rip them apart.' She mentally berated herself, feeling an intense wave of sadness ripple through her at the thought of her friends never speaking again because of her.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm herself. Steeling herself, she collected the mugs of ale and headed towards her table, and then towards her best friends.

"Gal, Gawain, good morrow." She sat down across from them not wanting to show any preference to either.

"Good morrow Ana" the two chorused.

Taking a deep breath, Ana readied herself to give them the news of her choice. "So as you know...I needed to take some time to think on what the two of you revealed to me." The two nodded their heads in response. "Well, I have thought very hard on this decision. It has been most difficult, because I love you both so much and I could not bear to part with either of you." She felt the tears brimming and tried to even her breathing so she could get this out. "However, I could not bear to live with myself knowing I caused the destruction of such a wonderful friendship."

This was not what the two young knights were expecting. Not at all.

A few stray tears trailed down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away and began speaking once more. "That is why..." her voice choked a bit now, "That is why I cannot be with either of you. I love you both equally, the only other fair decision would be that I was with you both. But I could not ask you to share me, I am not so selfish. I am so truly sorry, but I would rather make myself miserable than you two."

With that the tears started falling faster, before anyone else could see her misery she ran to the backroom, leaving the two knights in a stunned silence.

"She didn't pick either of us..." Galahad sounded incredulous, and Gawain could only nod his head. Not even realizing that this decision had affected their little one.

"Galahad...I think we should do it."

Raising an eyebrow Galahad looked to his friend, "What exactly are we doing Gawain...I appreciate any...offers, but my heart is devoted only to Ana.."

"Don't be daft Galahad, I mean we should share her." Gawain knew that if he had her, he wouldn't mind sharing her with his pseduo-brother.

Galahad contemplated this for a few moments. _Share_ Ana? _With_ Gawain? He imagined the three of them doing domestic things together. A picnic, Ana telling them stories before bed, raising children together. Galahad realized that he had always imagined things to be this way. He needed them both in his future and if this was the way to do that then he would.

Nodding his head Galahad told Gawain of his choice.

Anouk sat in the storage room, amidst bags of flour and seasonings. Her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting on them and the tears soaked her dress.

She heard a rustling sound near the door, Vanora was probably coming to check on her.

"Van please..give me a moment and then I will be right out."

Footsteps came closer to her, and then a body sat next to hers. Looking up she saw two very familiar eyes.

"Tristan.." seeing her brother made the tears fall from her eyes at a rapid pace. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed.

"Hush my little shadow, I heard what you said to Galahad and Gawain. That was very brave and honorable of you."

"I do not feel honorable brother." All she felt was gut wrenching pain.

"Do not despair little one, you've saved a friendship today and possibly the lives of many innocent people as well. I am very proud of you." He gently stroked her head, willing her to calm herself.

Raising her face, she looked her brother in the eyes, confusion evident on her soft features. "How did I save lives?"

"As a whole, we are only strong when we all work together. Imagine if there was a rift between two knights, it could cause many problems and even kill innocent people."

Nodding, Ana admitted to herself that her brother was correct. She did the right thing. She just wished the right thing didn't make her feel so horrid.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! Next chapter Galahad and Gawain are going to confront Anouk about their joint decision! Stay tuned and please review! <strong>


End file.
